


The Accident

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Domdrop, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Sam let out a deep breath, closing his eyes.He had hurt Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	The Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/gifts).



> Written for the MTH 2020 for Rose <3 
> 
> I hope you like it. First time really writing Sam.
> 
> A big thank you to BuckyBear!

Fascinated, Sam watched the knife trailing down Bucky’s cheek, leaving a deep cut in it. Blood spilling out of the cut, slowly running down Bucky’s cheek. Leaving a red trail on it’s way.

The man in question hissed, but didn’t turn his head away just like he had been ordered to.

“That’s good, Bucky. So good for me. Just a few more. Wanna see if we can give you three more before that one heals?” Sam asked, petting Bucky, rewarding the other man for being so good for him.

Bucky just looked up at Sam, blinking slowly before nodding. They both tried hard to keep Bucky out of subspace, just enjoying the pain. Enjoying the submission Bucky gave so freely.

“Yes.” Bucky answered, voice rough. Sam bent down, pressing a chaste kiss to the other man’s lips while tracing Bucky’s left nipple with the knife, pulling a deep moan out from the man underneath him.

Bucky had his eyes closed, looking blissed out. Looking so incredibly happy. As if it would be _Sam_ doing him a favour and not the other way around.

Sam moved his hand to the other nipple, feeling the blood against his hand, warm and cold at the same time. He blinked, shaking off the feeling of ‘too cold’.

“You look so good like this. All spread out for me to do what I want. To see what you can take. Oh, and what you can take for me. So much.” Sam whispered, cutting through the delicate skin over Bucky’s ribs, keeping the other man down who tried to chase the knife.

“Feels good.” Bucky murmurs, eyes half-closed. Still there but not long anymore. One cut more. Maybe two. Then he would probably scratch too much at subspace to feel comfortable with it.

Sam let the knife wander up again, grazing Bucky’s nipple, listening to the sweet moan. Putting the knife to a rest at Bucky’s collarbone.

“Just one more, sweet thing. How about it, want that?”

It was a stupid move. A move neither of them knew they would make. Sam had started to raise the knife while Bucky moved his head, trying to catch a kiss.

The cut across Bucky’s throat wasn’t deep. It wasn’t big. But big and deep enough to let the blood flow out. Enough that Sam could only stare at the red on his hand. The red on the knife’s blade. The red on Bucky’s throat.

Sam blinked. Trying to ignore the shaking. Trying to… 

“..am? Hey? You with me?”

Sam blinked again, trying to focus on the voice. Bucky. Bucky, who he had cut. 

“It’s healing, Sam. You see? Nothing happened. You are with me, nothing happened. It was an accident. You didn’t hurt me.”

But then, that wasn’t true, Sam wanted to scream. Bucky had several specks of blood across him. Some cuts were still healing.

 _He had hurt Bucky._ Sam had hurt Bucky, and he was now bleeding and…

“Hey!”

Sam flinched, letting the knife fall down when Bucky yelled at him.

Warm arms wrapped themselves around Sam, careful.

“I am okay.” Bucky murmured, pressing a kiss to Sam’s throat. The same place Sam had just cut open on Bucky.

“I am okay. Nothing happened.”

Sam left out a deep breath and closed his eyes, hugging Bucky back.

“I’m sorry. It just… it was just….” Sam tried to explain, but found that nothing came.

“It was an accident. Accidents happen.” Bucky whispered before he started talking again. “Want to take a shower together?” 

Sam nodded. Both weren’t moving. He was okay with that, was okay with kneeling here, having his perfect boyfriend in his arms, just enjoying the warmth. Confirming that he was really okay.


End file.
